Jurassic Park 3
by AvatarfanDillon
Summary: This is NOT a novelization of the movie. That was spit in Michael Crichton's vision. This is my attempt to pay homage to the best science fiction author of his generation. Please please PLEASE post your reviews and tell me if you believe I am writing it well enough to honor the great Mr. Michael Crichton.


Jurassic Park 3

Introduction

For the past 25 years, a company known as InGen fell dramatically in the stock market, but, for reasons unknown, has persisted to pay the lease on a chain of five islands from the Costa Rican government. In recent years, InGen practically fell off the map, business-wise. Investigations have been pushed on InGen and its former CEO and founder, John Hammond, but have been unable to penetrate the dense mystery cloaking the operations of the company. In fact, the investigations have found they only seem to buy products without producing anything that could earn them a profit.

In the summer of 1991, multiple people disappeared temporarily from their work spaces and arose, suddenly, with claims of an island InGen had leased from the Costa Rican government that was covered with genetically engineered dinosaurs on it. Among the people that came forth were Dr. Alan Grant, a world renowned paleontologist, Ellie Satler, his paleobotanist student, and Robert Muldoon, a game warden working for InGen in Kenya before being transferred to Isla Nublar, the island they'd been working on recently. Unfortunately, before any of the claims could be investigated, the island had been hit by a military strike. Napalm had devoured anything that could've yielded any insight as to the occurrences on the island of Isla Nublar.

Four years later, another person who'd come forth with claims of dinosaurs, and, by far, the most verbal of the many witnesses, Dr. Ian Malcolm, a mathematician from Texas, disappeared mysteriously shortly after another known associate of his had taken a flight to Costa Rica. Along with Ian Malcolm, Sarah Harding, and Eddie Carr disappeared. Their whereabouts for the following few weeks were unknown to the world. Then, they reappeared and Dr. Malcolm had claims of a "Site B", where the dinosaurs had been set free and were flourishing. This island, though, had not been destroyed. Isla Sorna, as it was named, was, instead, protected by the Costa Rican government.

Also, many people never returned from time spent in the vicinity of the islands. At the same time as Sarah Harding and Ian Malcolm disappeared, so did a rather infamous geneticist known as Dodson. He had conducted experiments to turn fish white so fishermen could see them better and trees to grow more like a rectangular prism rather than cylindrically for easier and more productive lumbering. He disappeared to Costa Rica at approximately the same time as Dr. Ian Malcolm, but he never returned along with another man and a few locals.

Today, Isla Sorna and the other four islands of the short, isolated chain are still InGen property, but are also protected by the Costa Rican government. When asked why they are defending the island chain, the Costa Rican government simply stated it was a nature preserve. Investigative reporters have requested to see the islands and the exotic wildlife InGen and the Costa Rican government were "defending", but the Costa Rican government has declared the area a no-fly zone, as well as threatening imprisonment of anyone that was found trespassing on the islands.

Despite these restrictions, many curious adventurers have tried to explore the island chain, known as "Las Cinco Muertes", meaning "The Five Deaths". Nearly all were deported, but those who were not deported have never been seen again. Many people, especially the families of the missing adventurers, have pushed for a revelation of the islands and what they mysteries are being covered-up. The nearest answers anyone has received as to the mysteries of "Las Cinco Muertes" come from local fishermen, whose responses are more mysterious and confusing than revealing. When asked about the island chain, many fishermen became pale and stammered. Most refused to speak of the islands. When responses were actually made about the islands, the only realistic response gathered was they'd heard stories of other fishermen who'd gone to close to the islands and had never been seen again. Other responses included demons flying around the islands, ghosts trying to claim bodies, or, even, sirens calling to the fishermen and calling them to the island, where they would be devoured by the creatures they'd heard.

Also, regarding the trip John Hammond had taken Dr. Grant and Ms. Satler on, Mr. Hammond, reportedly, never returned, although some rumors have claimed he had been taken off the island at the last second by his personal helicopter. He hasn't been seen in public since, but, when asked, his daughter had no comment as to his whereabouts. She refused to talk about her father, as did her two children, Lex and Tim, who had taken a vacation with him at the same time as Dr. Grant's trip to Isla Nublar.

Dr. Grant only stated once, publicly, that he'd encountered dinosaurs on the island of Isla Nublar. After the summer of 1997, he simply went back to his work. He refused to answer questions about his experiences on Isla Nublar, as did his associate, Ms. Ellie Satler, now Mrs. Grant. They currently reside in Montana with their only child, Michael Grant, busying themselves every summer with a continued search for fossils. Dr. Grant, alongside being an expert on raptors, has become the leader of the debate of the hunter-scavenger model of Tyrannosaurus Rex, despite his previous support for T-Rex being a scavenger only.

Mrs. Grant, now Dr. Grant, has continued her research into paleobotany, and is the leader of the field, teaching the course at many colleges alternately across the entire United States and universities all across Europe and Asia. She has been the head of the committee for stronger support and enforcement of the endangered plant species list for the last year and a half and has nearly accomplished the goals.

Ian Malcolm and Sarah Harding are both busy in their fields and still maintain a social life with one another. Dr. Malcolm and Dr. Harding both are very vocal about their beliefs in the cover-ups by InGen and the Costa Rican government, despite their lack of evidence. Multiple times they went to reporters with extremely detailed reports of the events that took place on Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna. Despite their reports, though, many of the reports discredited them, calling them crazy and posting stories as a mockery on their names. Despite the rejection by mainstream society and science, they persist to this day to stand along side their claims, though, since they had a daughter in August of 1997 and married in the summer of 2001, they have focused more on their work and family lives.

However, despite the drop in claims made by these people, reports of disappearances in the vicinity of Las Cinco Muertes continue to increase staggeringly. The United States government constantly requests that Costa Rica reveal what it's hiding in the island chain, but the requests are denied every time.

Despite the unexplained occurrences in Las Cinco Muertes, InGen is rising back in the stock market. More investigations have been launched into the company and its operations, but so little is known about the companies reboot, no-one even knows who took Hammond's seat as CEO. New shipments by InGen to Isla Sorna and Isla Nublar, as well as the other three islands, confuse the investigators more and more. The only option left for the investigators, now, is to wait and see InGen's next moves.

First Iteration


End file.
